My Hero
by UndertakeAdrian
Summary: Sad UsUk...Alfred wants his independence and Aurthur cant let go.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Just some random sad-ish USUK...its kinda cute and sweet XD Read and review~!

The Englishman carried a tray of soup and breads to his teenage country's room. He was so proud of himself because he made the soup perfect this time,thanks to a few cooking classes.

His little Alfred had been a bit rebellious lately and England wanted to just sit down and have a nice dinner so the both of them could talk. Alfred had said that Aurthur embarrassed him when he gave him a hug goodbye. The teenager said he was too old to have an adult drop him off at school,let alone hug him goodbye.

Aurthur sighed and knocked softly on the door. There were a few shuffling noises then a messy looking Alfred opened the door. He looked angry.

"Hallo, love. I made you some dinner. And I didn't mess it up this time!" Aurthur smiled but Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"Wow. That's so nice of you." The teens voice was laced with a mix of sarcasm and hatred.

"Um...may I come in?" The Brit waited for the teen to move and when he did he simply walked into the room and set the tray down. Baseball cards littered the floor and the teens bed wasn't made. Aurthur smiled at the slight mess.

"Aurthur I want to talk to you." Alfred said,staring at his hands.

"Sure,love. You can talk to me about anything,you know. Im certain I can tell you anything. I remember when you used to hide from me,remember? You'd always hide under your blankets and I use to pretend not to see you. And you'd always call me-"

"Aurthur I want to move out." That sentence made Englands small world stop. He knew this was coming. Just not so soon.

"A-alfred you're only sixteen. Why would you want to-"

"I'm tired of living here. I'm tired of all your stupid rules and taxes. I want to move out." the older man looked devistated. He only thought Alfred was going through normal teenage rebellion. He never thought he'd want to leave.

"W-well...I guess I can't do anything to change your mind. I'm sorry you don't like it here." Aurthur was nearly in tears. He had loved Alfred like a little brother. The teen was the mans best (and only) friend.

"Aurthur please don't cry. I didn't mean to-" Alfred never finished his sentence because Aurthur was already running down the hall to the bigger bedroom.

Alfred had finally gotten up the courage to talk to Aurthur. He walked up to the door at the end of the hall and knocked softly.

"W-who is it?" A soft British accent answered. Alfred could tell the older had been crying,hell even Alfred had cried.

"Its Al." The teen heard the depressed country sigh and unlock the door. It opened a bit and Alfred could see the disheveled Englishman.

"Do you need anything,l-lov- I mean- Al?" Alfred pushed the door open more,surprising England. He threw his skinny arms around the blushing Brit.

"I'm sorry,Iggy. But I have to go. I can't stay with you forever. I hope you understand."

A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed it...sad yes...but there are more chapters to come~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay~ another chapter~! This is a bit of an AU however still a bit canon...its a twisted AU~! I hope I cleared things up~! Read and Review,darlings~!

? ﾟﾔﾽFive years later? ﾟﾔﾽ

"Hey guys! Make sure to come to my birthday party! It'll be totally awesome!" America smiled a totally awesome smile at all the countries.

The world meeting had finally came to an end. Everyone had been arguing until America started on about his 'awesome' birthday party. The first to leave was,of course,England.

Ever since America moved out he'd been lonely,he never talked to any other countries. Always kept to himself at the meetings,letting the hotheaded German lead them. So it surprised him (as well as all the other countries) when America went running after him.

"Iggy! Iggy wait!" Aurthur hadn't heard Alfred call him that for years. And yes he missed it. But what could America possibly want with a grumpy old country like him?

"U-um...yes,America?" Alfred smiled and held up a bright blue envelope covered in blue and red glitter with 'Iggy' written on it.

"Here,Iggy! I made you this totally awesome invitation! So you can finally come to my party this year!" England took the glitter monstrosity from Alfred.

"How old will you be this year?" Aurthur looked up at the taller blond. He had gotten so tall. And The young nation had been working out by the looks of his built body.

"Twenty One!" The american said excitedly.

"Ah. You're getting all grown up,aren't you? You're already taller than I am." Alfred proudly put his hands on his hips.

"That's because I'm the HERO!" He stated proudly then walked away. The Brit chuckled softly.

"You're my hero." Aurthur says quietly,unaware that Alfred could still hear him.

?At America's Birthday Party? ﾟﾔﾽ?

England was being a wallflower. He had always been one at every social event. He couldn't find America so He stood against the wall looking at the crowd of dancing people.

It was almost like Americas house had been turned into a nightclub. Loud music and neon lights surrounded everything. England couldn't even hear himself think.

England felt someone pulling on his arm. It was a tall,smiling Alfred F. Jones. He pulled Aurthur to a quiet back room.

"Hi Iggy! I'm glad you came to my party!" Aurthur blushed a bit and nodded.

"Its no trouble. After all you wanted me to be here this year." Aurthur pushed some hair away from his green eyes. Alfred looked confused.

"Iggy what are you talking about? Of course I wanted you here. That's why I invited you."

"What about last year? Or the year before? I did want to come and see you but you never invited me. I guess you just felt guilty this year or something." Aurthur couldn't bring himself to look at Alfred.

"No Iggy! I didn't feel guilty...I just...missed you. A lot." The tall blond wraps his strong arms around the Brit.

"A-alfred-" Aurthur blushed bright red.

"Ever since I left you I wanted to go back. I know I couldn't go back because I had hurt you so bad. I made you cry. I was so unawesome. I'm so sorry Iggy. I missed you calling me 'love' and making me burnt soup. And I still miss that. What I'm trying to say is-" Alfred takes a deep breath. "I love you. I have ever since you found me."

Aurthur was speechless. After all this time he decides to confess his undying love!?

"But Alfred you're so young. And I'm so...old. You need someone young. Someone that likes to have fun. Someone like-"

"You. Someone like you. Iggy just give me a little chance. Please?" Alfred looked down at the short country.

"Okay. Just a little chance." Aurthur smiled up at America.

"Be ready tomorrow. At two. I'll pick you up." Alfred pecks Aurthur on the lips. "I love you."


End file.
